


Fantasies

by mofspades



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofspades/pseuds/mofspades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poly!Au scenario in which everyone decides that Mink and Koujaku's training could be much more interesting to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine has been wanting to see some more Poly!Au fics, so I decided I would take a stab at it. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Don't forget to comment and kudos below!

It’d been about a year since that fateful day, when everyone had gotten together and confessed their love for one another. It was confusing, of course. No one had really expected 7 people to fall for each other at the same time, it just didn’t happen, but neither to robots or mind-altering tattoos. Nevertheless, after some time they had finally decided to try out this new relationship, and soon trying developed into something more official.

Everyone decided to head to Clear’s place for the weekend, just to help clean up and spend some quality time together as a new family.

“Mizuki?” Aoba called out as he caught the older man gazing out the window with a sort of hypnotized look on his face. “Are you okay?”

Once he didn’t receive an answer, he and Ren headed over to see what exactly had caught his eye, Noiz and Clear soon joining in. After finding out what it was, everyone was caught in the same dazed-like state.

Mink and Koujaku were training outside, the hot sun illuminating their tan bodies, a golden tone on Koujaku and a bronze for Mink. Their muscles were glistening with sweat and each breath they took seemed to bring them out even more. During breaks they would calm themselves, let in a few breathers before exchanging critiques and teaching fighting techniques, which involved some closeness and touching that just drove everyone crazy.

Noiz couldn’t help but want to be caught between them, how they could hold him down and have their way with him, how rough they can be and how much pleasurable pain and positions they could be in.

Aoba and Mizuki, on the other hand, were more focused on the sensual side. They just wanted to feel them up, kiss their perfect abs while one played with them from behind. They were more focused on the lovemaking side of things, Perhaps in the shower, which would enforce such closeness onto them.

Ren. When was the last time he’d been called a good boy and treated for being as such? How nice it would be to feel their hands in his hair as he pleasured them both from below, getting them into such erotic states and to be able to hear their voices cave in at the same time.

And Clear? Honestly, he was content watching. He wanted to see them go at it slowly, one of them probably in cuffs and a cock ring to leave them to the mercy of the other, all while he would give the orders from across the room. He’d make sure to embarrass them both and deny any form of release until he himself came first.

Needless to say, they were all too soon biting their lips, some hands reaching down to satisfy some much needed pressure, if only for a moment. They hadn’t really thought about it until they realized the two men outside were staring right back at them with confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHAHA I SUCK AT ENDINGS.
> 
> Sorry this was so short! Thank you for reading!


End file.
